


Shower, please

by xxlacie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: It had been a few days since you were able to properly shower as Gladio kept insisting to camp while you all were taking up hunts. After completing the last hunt of taking on the Ayakashi daemon Noct had refused to camp and instead took the wheel and drove back to Lestallum. Staying in The Leville you quickly excused yourself to take a shower first leaving the four guys playing a round in King’s Knight.





	

Noctis:  
You had already stripped down and entered the shower before you even took notice that the door was opened then closed. You ducked under the running water letting the grit in your hair wash out. Sighing you turned around and slowly ran your hands over your body. Your fingers found the bruises where a Sabertusk pinned you down another where one of the Magitek Assassasin’s blade hilt smacked into you. 

“You never told me - us about those injuries.” A concerned voice alarmed you that your eyes shot open. The crown prince was standing just in arms reach of you. Covering yourself to the best your arms could you looked around panicked why he was here.

“Noct..? You shouldn’t be..here.” Your voice trembled as you tried to get him to leave. “You’re engaged to Lunafreya now.” Still saying it out left a bitter taste in your mouth. Both of you had a relationship during your teen years and up until you both left Insomnia due to the arranged marriage. 

“Screw it. Have we ever been one to do what my father ordered? Since going on the journey I’ve still kept my eyes on you. It’s killed me seeing my best friend flirt with you time to time. I love you dammit!” He growled as he stepped closer and pulled you into a deep kiss. Your heart thumped and ached to be this close to him again that you returned his kiss. Each second only made it more heated as Noct pushed you back under the running water. His clothes were easily drenched by the time he broke the kiss. Looking at him you were entranced by his raven hair dripping wet and his lips still so inviting. Your lips quivered as you grasped him closer and ground your hips against his. 

“You’re not leaving this shower fully clothed anymore..prince.” Your lips turned into a coy smile. Noct caught on quickly and started stripping himself of the dampened clothes. Throwing them aside he lifted you up and pressed you against the shower wall. Squeezing your thigh Noct nuzzled at your neck, planting love bites where ever his lips met your skin. He teased your eager pussy with the tip of his cock several times. Slowly letting it rub up and down your slit and poking just the entrance of your core.

“Tell me..how much you want me inside you. Tell me and I’ll let you have it.” Noct’s voice was deep that it sent you crazy. Your hands grasped his broad shoulders as you whined impatiently.

“Just..fuck me..Noct..~” You begged him squirming wanting his cock to push into you already. Noct chuckled in amusement but he understood how badly you wanted it as he did too. He relented and pushed his harden cock inside causing you to whimper, Noct himself, let out a prolonged groaned.

Moving his hips he begun thrusting at a steady pace. You were never one to stay quiet and your moans started escaping louder and louder. Noct placed his hand over your mouth and pressed his forehead against yours. While he loved hearing those sweet moans spill from you he refused to let the other three hear them. 

Each time his cock would hit a sweet spot you mewled. He might not have been massive length size but the dear prince was thick and knew exactly what to do with it. Slow then fast before going back to slow for a few minutes, Noct had you almost drooling for release. As he moved his hand away he crashed his lips onto yours. Each kiss was rough yet sweet, fully of a fiery passion that made your lips tingle whenever he stopped.

“Th-there! Don’t stop..!” Your voice broke as you gripped his shoulders. “C-cum inside..I want it inside..Noct..!” Hearing your pleas Noct grunted and increased his pacing. His ears filled with your helpless moaning and the sound of water gushing. He placed one of his hands beside you on the wall as his thrusts became longer. Meeting your gaze he knew he didn’t have to tell you he was about to finish. 

You were already on the brink of cumming yourself when you both meet gazes. Giving him a reassured smile you wrapped your arms around his neck and bucked your hips. You couldn’t hold back any longer and let yourself cum, your body shuddered. Noct cursed as your walls clenched around him, milking him to his orgasm. Both of you took shallow breathes before kissing again. Easing you down Noct pulled himself out of you with his cum running down your thigh. 

“That was..intense..” Noct whispered bringing you into a cuddle. You let out a small giggle before agreeing with him. “You sure it was okay for me to cum inside..without protection?” His cheeks were a bit red as he looked at you concerned. 

“Mm with this..I can say for sure you’re mine and I’m yours.” 

Prompto:  
You turned on the bath taps letting the water run while you took your clothes off. Placing them aside to wash you headed to the tub and popped the plug in. You grabbed some bath salts that Iris had gifted you the other day and sprinkled them in the water and waited until they dissolved before stepping into the tub. 

The doorknob turned and slowly the door opened causing your heart to race while cursing that you didn’t lock it. When your eyes caught sight of blonde locks you sighed in relief as you smiled as Prompto has a habit of walking in on you during a bath.

“Creep! Perv!” You jokingly yelled as you threw the shower puff at him. The blonde turned on his heels catching the object you threw only to drop it the moment he saw your bare body. His face became bright red as he tried not to look at your goods. 

“I-I-I-I..Sorry!” Prompto bowed as his head swarmed with the image of your body. He was far too cute to having a constant and pure reaction every time. You both had been a couple since the first year in high school when Noctis introduced you both. Though you never had admitted to him that you harbored a crush on him back in elementary school when he was a bit plumper. Due to a family argument you left the crown city a mere month before Insomnia fell. Reuniting with him at Hammerhead and relieved to see each other again you both sealed the deal for the first time. .

“Promptooo~ How many times will you act like you haven’t seen me naked?” You jested with him. “We’ve seen and laid together naked several times already during this journey. Come, share the bath with me tonight?” For awhile Prompto looked at you flustered letting your offer sank in, he nodded rather shyly and stripped his clothes before stepping into the tub with you.

Once the tub was full you leaned forward turning the taps off which gave Prompto a clear view of everything. Gulping the excited blonde caressed your ass and gave it a loving squeeze. You bit your bottom lip to stop an excited moan escaping as you eased back into the water you felt something nice and hard poke at your ass. Looking over your shoulder you could see Prompto looking at you with a lustful gaze.

“Prompto?” You questioned acting innocent and sweet to fluster the poor boy more. You could see his Adam’s apple move slowly as he swallowed, meeting your gaze he bit his lip.

“I kinda..wanna do it. Can we..?” His voice was meek as he looked at you with pleading eyes. Hearing him ask the way he did stirred your heart up. You nodded and lightly reached behind yourself and grasped his cock. Stroking it teasingly with your fingers moving up and down his girth left him in whimpers as he groped one of your breasts. Letting out a soft moan you guided his hand from your breast further down to your pussy.

It took only the small gesture for him to spread your folds and tease your clit. His fingers worked magic as they easily stroked and teased making you coat his fingers in your juices. Working through your moans you continued your efforts of jerking him off until he was completely hard and eager to enter you.

“Now..put it in..” You begged as you stopped stroking him and lowered yourself down. “Please?” As soon as the please left your lips Prompto bought his hands to your hips and thrusted into you. Having him push himself inside so quickly left you shuddering and letting out rather audible moans. As you hips eased taking him all in you pressed your lips onto his, kissing him over and over again. 

The water rippled and waved as your bodies danced together. Both of you moaned in between the kisses as his cock stirred you up. His thrusts were sweet and steady so he could hold himself out longer to work on giving you the most pleasure. Moving his hands from your hips he grasped at your ass again, this time firmer and with added spanks.

“Haaa..s-so good..I’m going to cum real soon..!” Prompto gasped as he rolled his hips into yours. 

“J-Just wait..!” You interjected wanting him to hold out. His moans were getting louder and his movements were rougher. “W-wait..! T-today isn’t safe..!” 

It’s not that if you got pregnant to him was a bad thing but you knew you both were still so young, like kids yourself and it something you planned further down the track. Pulling yourself off of him you moved to his throbbing cock and placed his tip into your mouth. Moving your lips down his shaft you begun sucking him diligently. Your head bobbed up and down while one of your hands played with his balls. As you circled your tongue around his girth and lightly grazed him with your teeth, he let out a sharp groan before cursing how good it felt. His fingers gripped at your hair and tugged as his breathing became ragged.

“C-cumming!!” He cried out as his cum spilled in your mouth. You muffled a moan and tried swallowing all the thick substance. Pulling yourself up you wiped the side of your mouth and murmured about the taste. It wasn’t what you were expecting but it wasn’t ungodly bitter either. Prompto pulled you down into a kiss, not caring if he could taste himself on your lips. As the kiss broke he rested his head on top of yours and let out a relaxed sigh. 

“I didn’t expect you to do that..I was so surprised and your mouth, wow, you really know how to use it!” He chimed still basking in the afterglow of it all. 

“You came so much though..I didn’t think I could swallow all of it…you know I wanted to gag a little a first but it really wasn’t that bad. Now I know that you love blowjobs too, I can sneak you them more often than sex.” You replied back to him cheekily. 

“Fuck, I love you.” He sighed before placing a chaste kiss on your head.

“I love you more.” You replied back squeezing his hand lovingly.


End file.
